


two's better than one

by leviadrache



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Am would be nothing without Luna's intelligence and her charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two's better than one

**Author's Note:**

> based on the theory that ace could be both am AND luna, bc seriously, taking over prestigious companies is the most fun when you're doing it with the gf

To watch Luna's acting astonishes Am every time. It is far more pleasing than to see Luna during their performances, since Am can simply lean back and watch as Luna charms her way into people's minds. Very funny, to be blunt, because those people are way too used to being superior. Once they see Luna, it's their natural instinct is to look down onto this girl who can't possibly fake all of that clumsiness. Luna seems to be a girl that can't do anything on her own, so they let their guard down around her, let her gather all the information she needs to destroy them, and really, after that it's almost _too easy_ for Am to deal the finishing blow.

That's their basic strategy. Am thinks it feels _good_ to see people struggle for a last time, although they've already lost everything. Hope dies last and maybe that's why Am loves the moment she takes that hope and crushes it in her own hands. She also loves to be the one those people try to seek out later, loves being the one who's blamed, when in reality, she's just the one who finished them off through a meaningless Vanguard fight.

"It's a skill I truly lack," Luna tells Am after they took over the Kiba company and, by extent, their fortune. "You're incredible when you fight, Am."

Am laughs, still hooked up, still thrilled from the fight against Shion. She grabs Luna's hand and pulls her closer. "Hush. Why don't we use the rest of this evening to celebrate?"

Taking over the Kiba company is definitely something worth celebrating. It had seemed so out of reach, _impossible_ , and yet. They've done it, faster than anything before. Though Am knows this is something that is not completely over yet. The eyes of the Kiba boy have this glint about him and she just _knows_ that he's not someone who accepts defeat and gives up easily. It'll surely be fun to watch him as he keeps struggling.

But Luna doesn't seem interested in such things. She prefers to work in the background. Anything about mind games and shares and stocks or whatever. When is comes to politics and business, her abilities exceed Am's by far. If she tried, Luna definitely could start her own successful company one day. Am suggested it once to Luna, but Luna just laughed and made fun of the idea. By now, Am knows for sure that both of them enjoy the thrill of their type of business too much to just stop. Honestly, the excitement at the beginning, the relief after an especially risky deal and of course, the moment they know they've won – all those are things you can't feel anywhere else.

Though the sensation of Luna's lips against her mouth is about as intense, only in a different way. There's no worry in the back of Am's mind, no hesitation and no fear that she might lose everything, the moment she does something wrong. In Luna's arms, her whole world is safe.

"I'm sorry for scolding you so much these days."

"It's all right. That's part of our disguise," Luna murmurs as Am runs her hand through her hair. It's still so soft and nice to touch, even after such a long day of work. "And you're not wrong, I do tend to be clumsy. Makes me worry what if I ruin our missions one day, just because of my clumsiness?"

"Don't say something like that," Am scolds again, before she can stop herself. One second later, she realizes what she did and covers her mouth. "Ahh, sorry."

But Luna laughs and shakes her head. There's still a huge smile on her face as she takes both sides of Am's face into each of her hands to kiss her once more. The kisses are awkward in a way. Sloppy and clumsy, but that's part of Luna's charm. Am thinks it's nice to be with her like this. Am takes Luna's hand into hers easily, then pulls her into a hug.

"That Kiba boy was so damn entertaining to watch. You should have seen him."

Luna tenses. Am knows that neither of them had much before they started working together. Though well, Luna did, somehow. She was born into a rich family, but last year she ran away from home. Am never asked about the details and Luna avoids talking about her past, but when she does, she talks about her family's fortune like it's nothing.

"Those rich people who think their future was put into their cradle are nothing but ridiculous," Luna says after a while. "I hate them." She spits those words like they're a curse and Am can't help but grin.

"I love when you show that side of yours," she states, matter-of-factly. She leans back, just in time to see Luna pout. It's not hard to tell that she's really embarrassed for once, because there's colour on her cheek and her pout is just too adorable to be fake. "You're really cute."

Luna raises an eyebrow at that comment, but then bursts out in laughter. "I'm an idol, of course I am. Idiot," she jokes.

Am starts to laugh as well. "Cute _and_ confident? Damn, I guess you really know what makes me weak. Maybe I should be more careful."

"Kiba Shion is confident and cute, too." Luna's expression suddenly hardens. "You really should be more careful." 

"Hey, what's with that face?" Am reaches out to run her hand over Luna's cheeks. "If our small knight wants revenge, we'll show him where he belongs once more."

Luna doesn't look as certain as Am would like to see her, but she forced a smile on her face. "If that's what you think, I'll try to believe it."

"Great," Am exclaims, before she leans over to give Luna another kiss. "Now, let us celebrate!"


End file.
